1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article processing machine and method of making same wherein the articles may be in the form of packages each containing a plurality of products such as food products covered by transparent shrink film, or the like. For example, each of the packages may contain food products such as sausages, poultry, frankfurters, or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide article processing machines each comprising moving means for moving articles and stacking means for stacking the articles in pairs during movement through the machine and, as shown, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,792 to Jensen et al, for example.
However, previous machines, including the above-mentioned machine to Jensen et al, have deficiencies in that, in general, such machines are comparatively complicated and expensive and are not capable of providing high speed efficient operation with minimum machine down time.